1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a signal measuring device and method, and more particularly to an analog signal measuring device and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the electric circuits are greatly advanced. In the circuits which are getting more and more precise, various detecting functions are often performed using the signal measuring technology. Thus, the signal measuring device is of great importance in the circuit having extremely complicated functions.
Since the integrated circuits are well developed, microcontrollers are often used to measure the analog signals. In this kind of microcontrollers, a circuit has to be provided to convert the analog signal into the digital signal so that the digitized operations may be performed. In practice, an analog/digital converter (ADC) is provided to perform the signal converting process.
The microcontroller with an ADC is more expensive than a digital controller without an ADC, and the power loss or consumption of the microcontroller is also greater. In order to satisfy the measurement demands for the analog signal and effectively reduce the cost and power loss, it is necessary to develop a device and method for measuring the analog signal using the digital controller (a purely digitized controller without any analog/digital converter or microcontroller) so as to save the power and cost and enhance the product's competition ability.